in the realm of the senses
by reddragon3695
Summary: detective Yusuke urameshi comes out of early retirement to catch a brutal serial killer and rapist. as the body count rises so do tempers and yusuke learns the meaning of loss when he is pushed to his breaking point. warning this is an extremely brutal and intense story that deals with disturbing issues read at your own risk. please read and review.
1. Depravity

IN THE REALM OF THE SENSES

A REDDRAGON ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO AND MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF IT. THIS IS SIMPLY FAN MADE ENTERTAINMENT. YU YU HAKUSHO IS OWNED BY FUNIMTION AND YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI.

Warning: This fanfic is not for the faint of heart. It deals with extreme situations, rape, sadism, strong sexual content and strong language. If you find yourself getting sickened, disturbed, or scared just keep reminding yourself it's only a story, it's only a story. You've been warned.

Theme song for "In the Realm of the Senses" is "Cry Little Sister" by Marilyn Manson, which I do not own or make any money off of.

CHAPTER 1 DEPRAVITY

Hiei was in bed with a woman he had been watching. He had broken into her home in the middle of the night and was now beating and raping her at knife point. She was screaming and begging him to stop. This only turned him on more.

Hiei punched her in the face again breaking several of her teeth. Then, he slashed her across the face with his combat knife. Then he suddenly got an idea. He stabbed her in the gut and heard her scream in pain. She begged for mercy... Hiei loved it when the cunts did that.

He pulled his cock out of her pussy and repositioned himself putting his swollen cock at the knife wound he had just made and forced his cock inside of it. His victim began screaming in agony as Hiei fucked her wound as hard as he could. He could feel her warm wet guts on his cock as he thrusted as hard as he could.

She had tried to put up a fight but Hiei was strongly built and easily overpowered the woman. As Hiei fucked her guts, he had another idea. He took his knife and put the blade on her breast and slowly dragged the knife across her breast and nipple, cutting it open an watching its contents pour and ooze out.

"Oh, yeeeaaaaaahhhh..." Hiei said as he watched and felt everything he was doing. His senses were being overloaded; he couldn't hold out much longer then he felt himself cum inside her gut. As he was cumming, he screamed like she did and he began stabbing her body with the knife. He was lost in his senses and lost complete control. When he finally calmed down, he had stabbed her two-hundred-thirty-five times.

Hiei, still inside her guts, stared down at her dead eyes and just stayed like that for a moment. There was something about eyes that held Hiei's fascination. Her eyes were blue while his were red. As red as the bed was now, and the bed sheets and the body of the woman he saw as an object that he broke. He looked at his chest. There was a bloody hand print on the left side of his chest from where she tried to push him off of her.

Hiei liked seeing it, but he thought it made the rest of his body look bare in contrast. So, he put his hands on the victim's bloody stomach and began rubbing the blood all over his body, careful not to disturb the bloody hand print.

After this, he pulled his still hard cock out of the knife wound and forced his hand inside. He grabbed a hold of the warm wet mass inside, pulled it out, and threw it into the woman's face. Getting up off the bed, he walked over to his tape recorder that he set up before the attack and pushed the stop button. He then walked towards the bathroom, leaving bloody footprints in the white carpet as he did so.

He flicked on the light switch and stood on the cold tile floor. He stared at himself in the mirror. His thick, muscular body was covered in blood. There was blood on his face from where he had stabbed an artery and it sprayed him in the face. He sat his knife down in the sink and approached his reflection. He looked it up and down. He could feel himself getting hard again just looking at his reflection.

"You were fucking amazing," Hiei said to his reflection. "You performed better than any man or porn star could ever hope to. You are so fucking hot! I just wanna fuck you like an animal." Hiei finished, then moved in and started making out with his own reflection, licking and kissing the glass.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" he said. Then he pulled back and violently slammed his fist into the mirror causing it to spider web and cut his hand open. There was a little blood in the center of the spider web where Hiei had slammed his fist. He looked down and picked the little shards of glass out of his knuckles. He saw the blood coming out of his hand and felt himself getting turned on again.

He picked up his knife and headed back to the bedroom. He decided this time he would fuck the deep laceration of the cunt's breast. He had never done that before...


	2. Coming Out of Retirement

CHAPTER 2 COMING OUT OF RETIREMENT

Kuwabara sat in Yusuke's living room looking down toward the tan carpet. Yusuke himself sat opposite of him looking at his coffee table which was littered with magazines and a half full bottle of Wild turkey whiskey. Neither one of them wanted to speak. But Kuwabara broke the silence.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't bad." Before taking a sip of the cup of coffee that Yusuke had gotten him, Kuwabara asked, "What do you know about it?"

"Only what the news is saying," Yusuke answered. "That he's killed five and that the police have nothing... Oh, and that they are calling him 'Little Romeo.'"

Kuwabara took another sip of his coffee. He knew that Yusuke had retired after he had caught a killer known as the real Hannibal Lecter, known as shinobu sensui and that he was injured both physically and mentally from it. having sustained gunshot wounds and had suffered mentally from what he had to go through to get inside his mind to catch him. And in court sensui admitted to decapitating his victims and eating the heads causing one of the victim's family members to faint in court. this all led to Yusuke to start drinking. His wife Keiko couldn't put up with how it all affected Yusuke, and she filed for a divorce that had pushed him to near suicide. Kuwabara was proud to say that he was there for his old partner and helped him get the help that he needed.

Yusuke Urameshi was doing a lot better. He was stable and was doing good. The last thing Kuwabara wanted to do was drag his best friend into the Little Romeo case. Still, Yusuke was the best head detective that they ever had. They needed him; Kuwabara needed him for this one.

"We know a little about him," Kuwabara said, sitting his cup on the coffee table. "We know he's Japanese."

"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked.

"We typed him from semen as well as blood and saliva we found at the scenes. He's a secretor."

"Any hits in the criminal data banks?"

"No," Kuwabara said flatly. "This guy has no criminal record."

"What makes you think I could find him?" Yusuke asked.

"Because you were the best. And I wouldn't be here if I didn't think we needed you. We need to get him before he falls off the radar."

"He won't fall off the radar. He'll keep going until we get smart or we get lucky. He won't stop."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's like a shark that's gotten a taste for humans. He's got a genuine taste for it."

Kuwabara took out a file and placed it on the coffee table. He then pulled out five photos and slid them toward Yusuke facedown.

"If you can't look any more... I understand," Kuwabara said reassuringly before he pulled his hand back.

Yusuke looked down at the facedown pictures, then ran a hand through his hair and reached for the pictures and looked at them. He saw five beautiful young women- two blonde three brunet. Yusuke immediately noticed that they all had a look of innocence on their faces.

"There's one more thing that we noticed," Kuwabara said. "He seems to be taking a lock of each victim's hair. And he seems to be extremely violent, torturing them sexually then killing them to the point of overkill." Kuwabara then downed what was left of his coffee.

"I'll need to see the most recent crime scene," Yusuke said, looking up at his best friend.

"That can be arranged."

"Alright, take me there tomorrow," Yusuke said as he looked up from the pictures again.


	3. crime scene number five

CHAPTER 3 CRIME SCENE NUMBER FIVE

Kuwabara pulled up to the house of the fifth victim. It was late, and Yusuke was with him now reinstated as head detective. There was very little conversation between the two of them.

"You want me to go in with you?" Kuwabara asked out of support. Kuwabara wouldn't come right out and say it, but he was handling Yusuke with kid gloves. He didn't want to risk pushing Yusuke back to where he was before or worse.

"No, I need to be alone," Yusuke replied, then got out of the car and proceeded up to the house. The back sliding-glass door had a large circle cut out of it. Yusuke opened the door and stepped under the Do Not Cross tape.

He took out a flashlight that he had brought with him in a bag and turned it on then proceeded through the house. Shining the light in front of him as he walked, he moved up the stairs. As he did so, he couldn't help but imagine Little Romeo doing the same.

He stepped into the bedroom and turned on the light. The bed, floor, and walls looked like somebody had spilled red paint everywhere. Yusuke moved to directly in front of the bed. Yusuke pulled out a tape recorder from his bag and pushed the record button and began speaking.

"The victim was asleep when Little Romeo used a glass cutter on the door to cut a hole in the glass to unlock the door. Then he quietly moved up the stairs, making no noise as he did so. He then jumped on the girl in her bed and proceeded to beat and rape her. Semen found in two of the knife wounds lead law enforcement to believe that he ejaculated into the wounds, but... "

Yusuke turned off the tape recorder for a second to gather himself. He took a deep breath held it, then exhaled. He brought the tape recorder back up to his mouth, and he pushed record again.

"But due to how the wounds are misshapen it leads me to believe that he had sex with the wounds. Then as he came, he was overwhelmed and stabbed her to death. She was stabbed two-hundred and thirty-five times. Pulling her organs out and throwing them in her face that he slashed with his knife I believe he did post death because there were stab wounds under the entrails but no stab wounds in the entrails... The victim's name was Malorie Knox. Like the other victims, she was sexually tortured, raped, and murdered in an overkill fashion. He seems to be extremely angry and violent. And has an obvious lack of value for human life. I believe he is short but still strong for his size. I've come to this conclusion from the small foot prints roughly a size eight in the bushes outside the house and from his ability to overpower his victims."

Yusuke turned off the tape recorder and moved out of the bedroom following the little bloody foot prints down the hall and into the bathroom. Yusuke looked at his fractured reflection in the shattered mirror. Bringing the tape recorder up to his mouth, he began recording again.

"The mirror appears to have been shattered after Little Romeo had kissed it. Saliva and lip imprints tell me that he may have a narcissistic personality and that he is treating these rapes and killings as accomplishments. This would also explain why he has taken a lock of hair from each victim. It could be a trophy that he could use to relive the events over and over again inside his mind, but a more important question is, how is he picking these women? That's something he can't afford to let me know. If I find that out, then I've found him."

Yusuke turned off the tape recorder and left the house, returning to the car that Kuwabara was waiting in. Opening and shutting the door, Yusuke sat down in the passenger seat. He exhaled and looked over at Kuwabara.

"Everything go ok?"

"Everything was fine," Yusuke replied.

"So, what do you think?" Kuwabara asked.

"I think this guy is powered by pure rage and sexual desire. I imagine he has a sex drive that is through the roof and a level of anger that few could match. And that's a dangerous combination."

"So, by that rationale he will strike again soon?"

"More than likely. This one is going to have a high body count."

"Great..."

"Let's get out of here and find something to eat... Is there even anything open this late?"

"There's a diner not far from here."

"Let's go there then, I'm hungry."

"Ok." Kuwabara answered, starting the car and driving off.


	4. a fun game

CHAPTER FOUR A FUN GAME

Hiei awoke in his room illuminated only by a blue lava lamp that showered the room in a blue light. He awoke because lady screams were creeping in his dreams. He liked that. He rolled over and looked at his digital clock. It read eleven-even. Hiei was bored, but he knew of a fun game that he made up when he was a teenager that he still found fun.

He got up and ate then went to his garage that he had converted into a gym and did a quick workout. Not much, just enough to get a good pump going. Then got into his car and drove towards the part of town where the prostitutes were. He parked his car and got out wearing black boots and a black trench coat. He wore no shirt, preferring to show off his body.

He saw a blond woman dressed seductively, walking up the street trying to get the attention of passing vehicles. Hiei thought she would be perfect. So, he went up to her and got her attention.

"Well, hey, sweet little thing," she said, looking him up and down liking what she saw. "You got a girlfriend?"

Hiei smirked and replied, "Not just this minute. But I'm looking for one."

"Well, it's your lucky night. I could be your girlfriend... But that depends on how much you're willing to spend," she told him with a smile.

Hiei reached into his pocket and pulled out five one hundred-dollar bills and handed them to her.

"My, my, I could get with you. Follow me."

"That's right, stupid cunt, take the bait." Hiei thought to himself. He then followed her into an empty alley.

Once inside the alley, she turned to look at Hiei who stood in place. She walked up to him and put her hands on his exposed well-built chest and ran a hand across his abs.

"You have a nice body," she said looking down at the spiky haired guy in front of her. Hiei kept his hands in his trench coat pockets. She put her hands under his trench coat and felt up his large back muscles, completely unaware of the danger she was in.

In his right pocket, Hiei had a roll of quarters that he kept for this very game. He called the game Quarters and this hooker was about to find out how you play.

"So, what do you want?" she asked him.

"I want you to suck my cock," Hiei replied coyly.

"Oh, I can do that. As a matter of fact, you're the first one of the night to ask for that."

"Must be my lucky day then," Hiei said with a perfect smile.

As she got on her knees, Hiei wrapped his hand around the roll of quarters and gripped it tight. Just as she went for his zipper, Hiei grabbed her by the neck with his left hand and punched her square in the mouth with his right, the quarters acting as a fist pack. She screamed and fell backwards some teeth flying out of her mouth. The ones that didn't get knocked out were broken.

She tried to get up, but Hiei got on top of her and punched her with his fist pack again this time in the throat so she couldn't scream. He began hitting her in the face again, and again, and again. Hiei continued his attacks hitting as hard as he could until she stopped moving. It was then that he stopped.

Hiei reached into her purse and took the five-hundred dollars back plus the money she made that night. He didn't really need it, but he figured why not. It was there after all, and she couldn't stop him from taking it so fuck it.

Yes, Quarters was a game Hiei invented while he was a teenager and it was just as much fun now as it was back then. Hiei got up, dusted himself off, and walked out of the alley no one the wiser. But as Hiei walked, he noticed something that caught his attention. It was a news stand. He noticed a newspaper that read, "Ace Detective Yusuke Urameshi Comes Out Of Retirement To Catch Little Romeo."

Hiei paid the man running the stand, took out his switchblade, cut open the bundle, and grabbed the newspaper. As he read, he heard someone yell at him.

"You dwarf dick muthafucka! You busted up one of my ho's now you gonna fucking pay bitch!"

"How?" Hiei asked and walked up to the pimp and got close, too close for the pimp's comfort.

"How am I going to pay?" Hiei asked.

The pimp looked down and could see that Hiei had a firm grip on the knife. "Uh, never mind it's all good," the pimp replied, deciding that some dirty white bitch wasn't worth getting stuck over.

"That's what I thought," Hiei said as he backed away a good distance, keeping his eyes on the pimp until he got about thirty feet away. He then turned and went back to his car, got in, and read the paper. looking at the picture of Yusuke and his partner Kuwabara Hiei read the history of the two.

Oh, was tonight a good night for Hiei. He got to bash a whore, get some money, put a piece of shit pimp in his place, and now detective Urameshi was coming for him. This made his games more interesting. He would have to get to know Yusuke a little better. And soon, very soon.


	5. tempers flare

CHAPTER 5 TEMPERS FLARE

"Have you found anything?" Kurama asked Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Not much of anything yet," Yusuke replied.

"Yeah, so far we got nothing," Kuwabara answered.

Kurama was the chief of police. He had started as a beat cop but quickly rose through the ranks until he became chief. He was well known for busting up Genkai's counterfeiting scam, but he was humble enough not to brag. He was also very by the book, something that had caused him and Yusuke to butt heads from time to time.

"I would like to go back to victim number five's house again. Something about it makes me feel like we missed something," Kuwabara said to his chief.

"Yeah, and I would like to talk to the girl's parents. See if they might know anything," Yusuke said.

At this point, Kurama felt an uneasiness and asked Kuwabara if he could talk to Yusuke alone. Kuwabara agreed and left Kurama's office, leaving the two of them alone. Kurama looked at Yusuke for a moment that seemed like forever as brown eyes stared back at green ones.

"Yusuke, you know one of the most difficult things a detective or even a beat cop can do is talk to the upset family of a victim."

Yusuke looked back at Kurama and shook his head.

"Yeah, I know," Yusuke answered respectfully. "Why do you bring it up?"

Kurama took a drink of his coffee that had long since turned cold then looked back at Yusuke.

"...How are you feeling Yusuke?" Kurama asked, full of concern. At this Yusuke sighed. "Yusuke, I wouldn't ask if I didn't care."

"Yeah, I get that but everybody is asking me that. And I'm getting sick to damn death of being handled with kid gloves, damn it!" Yusuke shot off.

"Of course, everybody is concerned about you. I'm concerned about you," Kurama said. "You went to extreme lengths to catch the Toguro brothers. And you went even further to catch Shinobu Sensui, the one they called the real Hannibal Lecter. You were shot several times in that case. Then you had to be institutionalized because of what that case did to you mentally. Then Keiko left you and you started drinking and turned suicidal before you finally retired. Now you're back going after the sickest serial killer in this state's history. I'm afraid that you are going to get too close to this one, and this time you might not come back. So as I said before, of course, I'm concerned about you."

"I KNOW ALL THAT! I WAS THERE!" Yusuke yelled and stood up out of his chair. "YOU WANNA KNOW HOW I FEEL? UNHINGED? YEAH. DEPRESSED? CHECK. ANGRY? OH, YEAH! LONELY? YOU BETCHA! BUT I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE CRAWLING UP MY ASS WITH A FLASHLIGHT TO TELL ME THAT! AND QUIT TREATING ME LIKE I'M MADE OUT OF FUCKING GLASS!

"I WAS JUST CONCERNED FOR YOUR WELL BEING, YUSUKE. DON'T TAKE A FUCKING ATTITUDE WITH ME! I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU WONT BREAK!" Kurama shouted back.

At this, Yusuke glared daggers at his chief.

"I'm not gonna break," Yusuke said flatly. He turned around and left Kurama's office.

"What was that about? The whole precinct could hear you Urameshi," Kuwabara said.

This caused Yusuke to look around and notice all the cops in the building were looking at him. Yusuke felt a little embarrassed but shrugged it off. It reminded him of the old times when Kurama and he would get into screaming matches about cases.

"Come on. Let's go," Yusuke said. "We got a killer to catch."

They walked outside to their car. Kuwabara started it while Yusuke lit up a cigarette.

"Where to first?" Kuwabara asked.

"To the parents' house first," Yusuke said. He took a drag off his smoke and exhaled while he put on his sunglasses.


	6. little Romeo

CHAPTER 6 LITTLE ROMEO

Screams and begs for mercy of women could be heard in Hiei's garage. They were the recordings of his victims that he made at every one of his accomplishments. Hiei had recorded them and made an mp3 of them and decided to play it while he worked out. So far, he liked it.

It released adrenalin and dopamine in his brain, which made him lift more weight with more repetitions. Hiei always worked out hard, but this was unlike anything that he had ever felt before. He felt his muscles tense and swell. He could feel a euphoria that truly made him feel alive.

By the time the screams stopped, Hiei was exhausted. He collapsed on the floor and just laid there naked. (Hiei always worked out naked.) His body felt swollen, and his breathing was ragged. After the exertion, Hiei did something that he rarely did. He thought about the past. His past.

Hiei had a remotely normal childhood... until SHE came along. Hiei was five when his little sister Yukina was born, and his mother gave all of her attention to her daughter. A daughter was what she really wanted, you see. Hiei's father hated Hiei because he really wasn't his flesh and blood father.

If you asked Hiei who his real father was, he wouldn't be able to tell you. His mother didn't know either because she was raped at a party and became pregnant with Hiei. Since she did not believe in abortion, she carried him to term. He was the apple of her eye... until Yukina was born. Yukina's father was a wealthy man that was mesmerized by Hiei's mother's charm and witty personality and treated her and Yukina very well... Hiei on the other hand was a different story.

Hiei's father, Kenzo Tanaka, hated Hiei with a passion and often starved and abused Hiei, who was already a runt. Thanks to the starvation, it stunted his growth even more. He was taken to the hospital several times due to starvation, but Child Services never looked into it. Kenzo just said the boy wouldn't eat. As a result, the doctors just assumed he had an eating disorder and told the family to take him to see a therapist. They never did. Hiei never spoke up to say that nobody would make food for him because he was so afraid of Kenzo.

Hiei was also often beaten by Kenzo and verbally abused while Yukina was loved and praised for everything she did. It didn't help that Kenzo was also a drunk who would vent his frustrations on Hiei and would often call him a curse of a bastard or a waste of time, effort, and energy to have.

One night when Hiei was about ten, things took a turn for the worst. Hiei was in his bed, hungry as he was most nights if he couldn't find something like a loaf of bread to eat or packs of cheese. Kenzo came into Hiei's room drunk and grabbed little Hiei and pinned him to the bed and got on top of him. Hiei tried to fight back but he was so small and weak that he couldn't put up any kind of a fight against an adult.

"You're nothing but a little piece of shit," Kenzo spat. "Well, I got something for you!"

He ripped off Hiei's clothes and dragged him screaming and crying to the bathroom where he started beating Hiei's naked body. Hiei's mother, Hina, came to see what all the noise was. When she asked what was going on Kenzo told her to stay out of it and that he was going to give this little rape baby what was coming to him.

Kenzo pulled out his cock and made Hiei suck it and bent him over and shoved it all the way into Hiei. He screamed louder than he ever thought he could.

"Damn, you're so fucking tight, you little bastard," Kenzo said and then started pumping into Hiei with all his might.

Hiei's screams had woke Yukina up. She walked into the hallway and asked her mother what was going on, and then she saw it.

"What's daddy doing to Hiei?" she asked. Hina closed the bathroom door and faced her five-year-old daughter.

"Nothing dear, Hiei is just being punished that's all," she lied.

"What did he do?" Yukina asked.

"...Come on, dear. Let's get you back to bed," she replied, taking Yukina's hand and walking her back to her room.

When Tanaka was done with Hiei, he threw him in the bathtub and turned on the cold water. Hiei jerked from the cold rain-like water. He hurt everywhere. Tears ran down his little cheeks and mixed with the shower water as he cried. Kenzo would sexually abuse Hiei more and more often and tell him how ugly and stupid and worthless he was. But that night in the bathtub with the cold water showering him was the last time he ever cried.

School wasn't much better. Yukina got to go to an exclusive school thanks to her dad's deep pockets, but Hiei went to a regular public school where all the kids knew that he was the product of rape. This combined with the fact that he was so small made him a bully magnet.

Hiei remembered when three bullies grabbed him after school and dragged him to the abandoned top floor of the school insulting and hitting him as they went. They threw him to the floor and started kicking him in the ribs. Hiei felt something in him snap, and he tackled one of the bullies and started hitting him as hard as he could. The other two were hitting him, but he got up and grabbed a tubular light bulb laying on the floor and swung it smacking one of the bullies across the bridge of the nose, sending glass into his eyes.

He fell down screaming causing the other bully to stop in his tracks. Hiei kicked the bully he had pummeled in the face as he was getting back up knocking him out cold. The last bully tried to calm Hiei down, but Hiei had lost control of himself and tackled the last bully to the ground. He started punching the bully in the face so hard that he broke his left hand, but despite his injury, he kept hitting him. The feeling of hurting people was awakened in him, and he was overwhelmed by it. He didn't stop hitting for another five minutes straight. That was two minutes after the boy had been beaten to death.

When Hiei finally calmed down, he looked down at the lifeless boy who had picked on him for years. The one who took his orange juice, drank his chocolate milk, called him names, and embarrassed him in front of all the other boys and girls in the school. Hiei knew what death was. He thought about it all the time, but this was the first time he had killed something. He stood up and noticed that his left hand hurt, and that his dick was hard. He didn't feel bad about killing the boy, actually... He felt really good. It was such a rush. Seeing the blood aroused feelings in him that he wouldn't understand until he got older.

Hiei could still hear the crying boy saying he couldn't see and was asking for help. Hiei picked up a piece of glass from the long lightbulb and pinned the boy against the wall. For some reason that Hiei didn't know, he slid the edge of the glass across the bully's throat, hard. Hiei watched the blood pour out of the cut and was surprised when some sprayed on his face and shirt. The boy was making all kinds of gurgling noises and then fell down in the huge puddle of blood and twitched and jerked but finally he stopped.

Again, Hiei felt the rush of emotions that he didn't understand. He ejaculated into his underwear and felt the pleasure of what was a prepubescent orgasm. He loved that feeling and the feeling of hurting the bullies. When Hiei noticed the third one moving from where he had been knocked out, he got another idea. He pulled the bully's pants and underwear down and shoved the glass up the bully's ass. He screamed as loud as Hiei had when he was raped by his stepdad. The bully was bleeding out of his ass more than Hiei did whenever Kenzo would shove something in him.

The bully collapsed, went into shock, and died. Hiei felt so... happy. He walked down stairs and left the school and walked home. He was still covered in blood, but nobody paid any attention to him anyways.

The following day the police were at the school doing an investigation about the three murders and were asking kids and adults alike if they had seen or noticed or even heard anything. With how high up the top floor was, it would be hard to hear any noise, even a scream. The events happened after school so most people were gone. As a result, nobody saw the bullies drag Hiei up there, and nobody saw him come down.

The police figured it must have been an adult who did it because they figured there was no way that another kid could have done something this violent and brutal. Also, their forensics found nothing. So, Hiei was in the clear. He was eleven at the time. He fixed the hand that he broke by straightening out the bones in his hand and using duct tape to hold them in place. Once again, nobody noticed at school or at home. Either that or Hiei just figured they didn't care if he was hurt or not. After all, who cares about a rape baby? According to his stepdad, nobody.

The physical, mental, and verbal abuse continued until Hiei was fourteen. At this time, his stepdad had been walking down the street, drunk as usual, and staggered out into the road where he collapsed and passed out and was run over by a semi-truck. The driver had fallen asleep at the wheel and didn't know he had run over Kenzo until he felt a thump. It wouldn't have mattered anyways; he wouldn't have had enough time to stop anyhow.

Hiei was glad the motherfucker was dead. In the will, he left everything to his wife, who died later of cancer when Hiei was twenty-five. She left two million dollars to Yukina and left Hiei nothing. But Yukina being the perfect loving little sister gave Hiei half of it. Hiei reluctantly accepted. That was the last time Hiei had seen Yukina, but he knew where she lived. He had been to her home.

She had tried to tell him that she understood what had happened to him, but Hiei felt his anger rising. Here was the perfect child that their parents loved saying she understood Hiei's pain. Hiei didn't see how this little privileged bitch who had a perfect life could even begin to understand him and what he went through.

Later on, when he was at his own home, Hiei was jerking off (He did this at least three to five times a day.) but this time he was doing it to his sister while he imagined chocking her, beating her, sodomizing her, cutting her open and ripping open her rib cage, and cumming on her still beating heart before he stabbed a knife deep into it. Hiei came hard to this thought and decided that would be exactly what he would do to her. But he wanted to do it right. So, he decided to start doing it to other women for practice before he went after her. Plus, he loved hurting women and he loved how he could lose all senses when he was in the realm that allowed him to feel happy and alive. He couldn't see himself ever stopping even after Yukina. He had found his passion in life.

Hiei snapped back to the present a time after he made a vow never to be weak and defenseless ever again and that he would be the one who hurt rather than the one who was hurting. Hiei stood up and walked to his full-length mirror and flexed his chest then his arms. He liked what he saw. He was nothing short of perfection, and he knew it. He was no longer a starving scrawny kid. No, now he was a muscular man with good looks, which made his luring of prey that much easier.

All of the girls that he had killed were women that he had met at a place called The Deep, which was an underground sex club in the basement of a place called Club Snowflake. He would talk to them or see them and decide if she was worthy or not. He would then follow them home and wait for the perfect time to strike. It was amazing how many people showed up there with their own little fetishes and vices and how well Hiei could play into them to get what he wanted. Sex, an invitation to his victims' home, or just to watch them and follow them home like he had with most of his victims.

Hiei was feeling horny again. He decided he would go to The Deep tonight. He wondered what kind of cunt he could catch tonight. He was hoping for something foreign. He wanted to try something exotic.

Hiei looked at a picture of Yusuke Urameshi that he had clipped out of the newspaper and taped to his mirror. Hiei gazed at it for a moment and thought how much fun he could have with him. Hiei didn't consider himself bisexual he just thought of himself as a perfect being that could fuck whatever he wanted, but he had to admit detective Urameshi was handsome.

"Hn, don't worry, Yusuke, I haven't forgotten about you. We are going to have some fun soon. Because you're not just hunting me. Now I'm hunting you."


	7. a possible lead

CHAPTER 7 A POSSIBLE LEAD

Talking to the family of a murder victim is never easy, especially when the victim was violated in the way that Malorie Knox was. But there Yusuke and Kuwabara were in her parents' home asking them questions. Yusuke did most of the talking. Kuwabara was surprised that Yusuke was handling the parents' emotions so well.

"Did she have a boyfriend or a man in her life? Somebody on the short side, maybe?" Yusuke asked.

"Look, the police have already been here and we told them all that we know. Now I want to know what you are doing to catch this sick bastard!" the father demanded.

"We are doing everything in our power to catch the guy that did this to your daughter," Yusuke reassured him. "We are just doing a follow up, that's all."

"Yeah, and while you're wasting time talking to us, that sick maniac is still walking around free," the mother interrupted.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara spoke up from where he was standing. "Can I have a word with you in private?"

At this, Yusuke stood up from where he was sitting and followed Kuwabara to the kitchen.

"Urameshi. I don't think they know anything else and badgering them isn't going to do anything but upset them."

"Then why are we here?" Yusuke asked, a little irritated. "Keep in mind you drove us here knowing full damn well that I was going to question them."

"That was before I thought you were going to start asking those kinds of questions, you know the ones we already have answers to. They already said that they don't know anything about their daughter's sex life. They are not a close family. The last time they spoke was two years ago. There is no need for us to even be here," Kuwabara finished.

Yusuke sighed in defeat. "Fine. We will go back and check the house again."

"Ok, let's get out of here," Kuwabara said, then they headed back into the living room.

"We are going to be on our way, but if you have any questions or remember anything that could be useful here is my card," Kuwabara said, handing it to them.

"Thanks," the father said, taking it.

"Please tell me you're going to catch the sick son of a bitch," the mother said.

"Yes, we will get him," Kuwabara replied. Yusuke lit up another cigarette halfway out the front door.

As the two drove to Malorie's house, Yusuke spoke up.

"That was such a great questioning Kuwabara we really learned a lot," Yusuke said, sarcastically.

"Hey, Urameshi, let it go. They didn't know anything. All you were doing was asking them questions that they had already answered a hundred times already, and there was no point in putting them through that again. I thought you had some different questions in mind."

"What the fuck else would I ask them?" Yusuke snapped. "You brought me into this what you think the guy is just going to be standing on the street for me to go, Oh, there he is?"

"Let's not fight, Urameshi." Kuwabara replied. "Going and talking to them was a bad idea I bet they are going to call the chief, and we will get our asses ripped for harassing the victim's family."

"I couldn't give a fuck less what the chief says, I'm trying to catch a very disturbed killer. If the chief has a problem with my methods, he can go fuck himself. I've caught big fish before like the Toguro brothers and then there was Shinobu Sensui." Yusuke reminded Kuwabara.

"Don't remind me of Sensui." Kuwabara replied.

They pulled up to the house and went inside. They went over the house with a fine-tooth comb until Yusuke found something that caught his eye. In a kitchen cabinet, Yusuke found a shot glass with a snowflake on it and the words Club Snowflake.

"HEY KUWABARA!" Yusuke yelled. At this, Kuwabara came downstairs and into the kitchen.

"What's up, Urameshi?" he asked.

"What do you know about a place called Club Snowflake?"

"I know it's a big club where people go to party. But there is a rumor about a place in the club's basement called The Deep. Apparently, that's where you go if you really want to party."

"What do you mean, really party?"

"Like if you want to fuck or meet somebody to fuck kind of party."

"How do you know all this?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, Urameshi, I am single, and I get lonely so I've been to Club Snowflake a couple of times," Kuwabara replied his face turning red.

"And you're just now telling me this?"

"What, do you think it means something?"

"I think Malorie had a wild side, and she just might have been going to this place called The Deep. And I bet that Little Romeo might just have saw her there and followed her home and did what he did."

"Yeah, that makes sense. He might have even gotten the other girls there, too."

"When does this place open?"

Kuwabara looked at his watch. "It opens in another hour."

"Let's roll." Yusuke said. "We found a possible lead just a day before they come to clean the crime scene up."


	8. the deep

CHAPTER 8 THE DEEP

The two detectives arrived at Club Snowflake and walked inside. Instantly, Yusuke's senses were bombarded with flashing lights and loud techno music. He also noticed snow machines in the ceiling of the club that made it look as though it were snowing in the building. His sight was overwhelmed by the number of people he saw dancing to the music. His sense of touch was also overloaded by the people he swam through as he walked through the club.

"OVER THERE!" Kuwabara yelled in Yusuke's ear over the loud music and pointed to a door.

"IS THAT THE DOOR TO THE DEEP?" Yusuke yelled back.

"YEAH THAT'S IT."

After they got through the sea of people, the detectives walked up to the door and entered. As they walked, the loud noise from upstairs was drowned out by the music playing down where they were headed. It wasn't well lit either. Strobe lights and colored lights were going off and a red spot light was moving around another sea of people.

Yusuke gasped, as did Kuwabara. It was a basement full of sin. People sitting at tables having sex, people dancing provocatively, men fucking men, women fucking women, and straight sex everywhere Yusuke looked. He saw a redhaired woman behind the bar serving drinks to people.

"This isn't a club. It's a fucking orgy," Kuwabara remarked.

Yusuke did his best to not look at anyone as he approached the bar. Kuwabara walked a little faster to keep up with him.

"Excuse me," Yusuke said, talking to the bartender.

"What will it be, gentlemen?" she asked.

"I'm Detective Urameshi, and this is my partner, Kuwabara. We would like to ask you some questions."

At this, her demeanor changed, and she got apprehensive at the two.

"Hey, I'm an Iraq war vet. I lost my arm, leg, and eye for my country. It ain't easy living these days, and my business is on the up and up. People come here to meet others and have a good time. If they happen to decide to fuck, I can't do anything about that nor would I."

"Easy, lady." Kuwabara said easing her down. "We are not here about your, uh, business."

"We would like to ask you a few questions about the Little Romeo killings, that's all." Yusuke said, looking at and becoming slightly aroused by a guy blowing his load on a girl's big tits.

"And what would any of that have to do with me?" the bartender asked.

At this Yusuke, looked back at her and could see that her arm was definitely a prosthetic. He figured her eye was glass. He couldn't see which of her legs was fake due to the bar being in the way. "Well, miss..."

"Mukuro," she replied.

"Well, Miss Mukuro, do you recognize any of these people?" Yusuke asked, pulling out the pictures of the five victims and handed them to Mukuro.

"Well, it's hard to say. I get so many people down here and like most, they only come on the weekends or on their days off." After looking for a long minute, Mukuro remembered one of the girls in the photos.

"This one," she said, pointing to the most recent victim. "And I think I've seen these two in here before."

"Yeah, that's Malorie and that's Christa, and this one is uh, Sunshine. Yeah that's it," Mukuro said remembering their names at least.

"Did you see them with anybody here?" Yusuke asked. He was unaware that he was being watched. Sitting in his seat at a table in the back of the club, Hiei saw the two detectives and was watching them talk to Mukuro.

"I don't fucking believe it," Hiei said, with a smirk the sudden rush of adrenalin making him excited.

"They were either with guys or got with guys here," Mukuro explained.

"The guy we are looking for is short but very strong, possibly a body builder. Anybody here match that description?" Yusuke asked.

"Hard to say but you can have a look around if you like."

"Kuwabara, you keep asking Mukuro some questions. I'm going to have a look around for anybody that matches the description," Yusuke said before walking off into the crowd of people dancing.

Inside the sea of people doing sexual things and dancing erotically with each other, Yusuke could feel hands rub up his back and chest and one touched his face. Yusuke tried his best to look among the people and keep stray and curious hands off of his body.

Hiei saw his opportunity and got up from his seat and moved to approach Yusuke from behind. The Deep wasn't well lit, but Hiei could make out Yusuke's suit in the dark. Hiei gradually moved closer, pulling out his survival knife pretending to dance and enjoying the hands that felt up his muscular chest and stomach as he was clothed only in black pants, boots and a trench coat. He never wore a shirt. He liked the attention and showing off how much more of a man he was than other men.

"So, did you know any of these women?" Kuwabara asked.

"I knew Sunshine really well," Mukuro answered.

"Did you see her with any guys that stood out to you?"

Yusuke looked around, but it was getting hard to focus the moans and groans were filling his ears. He felt a hand rub his crotch causing him to push it away. He didn't know if it was male or female, but the atmosphere was starting to get to him.

Hiei moved closer. He could feel his erection bulging in his pants as he got closer; he was almost there. A red spotlight shined on Hiei as he stood behind Yusuke.

Mukuro laughed and then explained, "Sunshine was never with a man. I know this because she always talked to me. When she found out I was in the army, she couldn't get enough of my stories. We were supposed to go on a date, but she never came back. Then I read in the paper one morning that she was the victim of that sick fuck Little Romeo." Kuwabara who was speechless.

Hiei was short enough to hide behind people on the dance floor while Yusuke scanned the room. Hiei was pretending to dance while he waited for the right moment to strike. Then Yusuke felt somebody grab his ass, and he jerked and turned around in surprise. This was the moment Hiei had waited for.

Hiei moved up behind Yusuke and took his knife and swung it out fast enough to graze Yusuke's hair and cut some of the hairs off but not close enough to cut skin. He then quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Yusuke felt something graze his hair and turned around looking everywhere but saw nothing but more sex and dry humping. Yusuke was getting aroused by his environment and decided to get out of there. He made it to the tables in the back, sitting in the exact same one that Hiei had been sitting in earlier.

Yusuke took a breath to regain his composure when suddenly a girl about 23 years old approached him and sat down with him.

"You ok, sexy?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Yusuke replied.

"You look a little tense."

"Yeah."

"My name is Rei."

"I'm Yusuke"

"I bet I can get you relaxed."

"How would you do that?"

At this, she climbed under the table and started stroking Yusuke's already hard cock. Yusuke jerked and moved to stop her, but five years of loneliness and frustrated libido stopped him. He could feel her hands unzip his pants and pull his erection out then felt a wet warm sensation as she started sucking.

Yusuke felt waves of pleasure as she skillfully moved her tongue and mouth and just grazing the head of his cock with her teeth. Yusuke didn't want her to stop. He tried to object but couldn't find the power to.

From a distance Hiei watched on with a smirk on his face, feeling aroused and entertained.

Yusuke felt himself cum in Rei's mouth and watched as the girl came out from under the table after putting his softening cock back in his pants and zip them up. She looked at him with a grin and leaned her head back and gargled with his cum before making eye contact with Yusuke. Then she swallowed his load and opened her mouth to show that she had indeed swallowed it.

"Well, that was fun," Yusuke said, breathing hard.

"Give me your number and I can do it again then maybe you can do it to me," Rei said.

At this, Yusuke told her his number once she had it typed into her cell phone. He pulled out his and took her number.

"Now, if you will excuse me I gotta go," Yusuke said, getting up. "But I hope to hear from you."

"Ok, see you soon, sweetheart." Rei said.

Yusuke walked to the bar where Kuwabara was and asked if he was done with Mukuro. Kuwabara nodded yes, and he gave her a card and left with Yusuke. He decided that he wouldn't tell Kuwabara about Rei.

But Hiei knew he saw the whole thing, including the two swapping cell numbers. Hiei looked at Rei and decided that he had found his next target. He moved over to where the other two had been sitting and watched, waiting for Rei to leave so he could sneak out and follow her home.


	9. little Romeo strikes again

CHAPTER 9 LITTLE ROMEO STRIKES AGAIN

Hiei watched Rei until she got ready to leave. He had his hunts down to a science. He just waited until the bartender wasn't looking then he got up and quickly moved toward the stairs, following his victim. That's what he was waiting for now. But Rei was already up the stairs, and Mukuro would see him if he made his move now.

So, he grabbed the roll of quarters out of his pocket and threw them at the bar, knocking over a bottle of alcohol on the shelf to the floor. Mukuro looked over and bent down to pick it up and put it back on the shelf. That's when Hiei made his move.

With lightning fast speed, he got up ran around the orgy of people on the dance floor and ran up the stairs, out of sight. By the time Mukuro turned around, he was already so high up the stairs that she couldn't see him. The fact that The Deep was poorly lit and that Hiei was wearing all black as he normally did only helped him.

He opened the door and followed the Rei out to the parking lot, being careful to not look like he was following her. Once outside, he got in his car and watched her get in hers. She started her car and drove off in the direction of home unaware that Little Romeo was just two cars behind her.

He followed her to an apartment complex and parked out of sight. Hiei had broken into an apartment before; he knew what he had to do. He waited until he saw her lights go out then waited an additional hour. In that time, he remembered back to his teenage years.

He had almost been expelled because he had beaten another kid to within an inch of their life for calling him a fag and shoving him. After that, everybody kept their distance from him. When left to his own devices, he got good grades and didn't bother anybody.

But at home, he would spend hours looking at porn on his sister's computer. Yukina became concerned when the search results started showing up as "rape porn" or "s and m" or "painful fuck," but she knew the things that had happened to her big brother so she kept it to herself. She admitted to her mother that she was scared of Hiei, but her mom would just tell her he was nothing but a rape baby and that she loved her. Hiei had overheard his mother say this and grew very angry.

He remembered one night while his mother and Yukina were asleep, Hiei had grabbed a kitchen knife and stood in front of his mother's bed while she and Yukina were asleep in it. Hiei just stood there, thinking about how easy it would be for him to do to them what he had done to his bullies five years earlier. For hours, his fantasies ran wild as he stood there with the knife squeezed so tight in his hand. He started raising it, aiming for his mother's neck when he noticed his sister waking up.

Quickly, Hiei moved out of the room and put the knife on the kitchen table and retreated to his room where he noticed the thoughts and fantasies, he had earlier had given him an erection. He jerked off to them five times that night. He saw himself as superior to them and especially to the one who had done such horrible things to him. Hiei was better looking than all of them and smarter and he had a bigger cock than Tanaka had and a higher sex drive then anybody in school.

But Hiei would never approach girls. He felt too awkward to and whenever he thought they were looking at him he would feel burning needles wherever he thought they were looking. Hiei still had sick sadistic urges that he didn't act upon until porn had gotten boring, and it just wasn't real enough for him.

Until a month ago, he started acting on them, brutalizing women that he saw as nothing but objects to him, acting out all the rage induced actions that he wanted to do to his mother and sister. Cancer had taken his mother, which angered Hiei not because he lost her, but more like he felt like she escaped his wrath just like Tanaka did. But he still had his sister.

Yes, she was going to be his biggest accomplishment, and now mommy and daddy weren't there to protect her. He had to do it right. That's another reason why he was going after these women- practice for her- and that's what he was getting ready to do now.

Hiei looked at his watch. The hour had passed so he got out of his car and opened the trunk. He took out what he would need for an apartment attack. He knew that he could have fun, but he needed to keep it quiet so as not to wake up the people above and below her. So, he took out a roll of duct tape and a pair of handcuffs, as well as a lock picking gun for the door, his knife he already had on him in a sheath on his belt behind his back. He also took out his tape recorder. He preferred screams, but muffled ones through duct tape would do, too.

Besides, tonight was more about hurting and destroying something that Yusuke cared about. It was too bad that he couldn't use her mouth like Yusuke had, but he couldn't risk her screaming. Plus, he didn't want her to try and save herself by biting off his dick. So, Hiei didn't risk face fucking any of his victims...at least while they were alive.

Hiei quietly walked up the stairs to the second floor and went to Rei's door. Hiei looked around and took out his lock pick gun and inserted it into the lock and began pulling the trigger. He could feel his excitement and anticipation rising when he heard the lock open.

Hiei quietly opened the door, and just as quietly, closed it. It was dark, but he could make out that he was in the living room. He felt his way to the hallway, and he found a door half closed. Through the opening, he could see a person in a bed. Little Romeo checked the door across from it to see if there was someone in that room. To his surprise, there was another girl in the apartment.

"Two for the price of one..." Hiei thought.

He went into Rei's room and quietly set his tape recorder on her night stand next to her cell phone and pushed record. Then just as quietly, he unrolled some duct tape and placed it over Rei's mouth and quickly got on top of her. She woke up trying to scream but only let out muffled noises. Hiei took out his knife and told her to put her hands by the bars of the head board. She started crying, but Hiei didn't care. He put a small cut on her neck, and she let out a muffled scream.

"Put your fucking hands up!" Hiei demanded.

She did as she was told, and Hiei took the handcuffs out of his pocket and clicked them on her wrists. Then Hiei got off of her and went to her roommate's room. Hiei noticed she was asleep on her stomach so he climbed on her back with a piece of duct tape she woke up just in time to get duct tape over her mouth.

He took more duct tape and tied her arms behind her back with it. He made sure to use plenty so she wouldn't break it. Then he taped her ankles so she couldn't run. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into Rei's room. They were both crying, but Hiei grabbed the other girl and sat her against the wall facing to the right of the bed.

"You are very lucky," Hiei said. "You get to watch then it's your turn."

Hiei moved to Rei and opened her legs and opened his pants and thrust into her making a cut on her body every time he pushed in. He began hitting her in the face with the butt of his knife breaking her nose and knocking out a tooth that rolled down her throat.

Hiei grabbed her and flipped her over. Rei screamed through the duct tape at the pain felt when Hiei forced his cock into her ass and started fucking her as hard as he could. Then he had an idea. He pulled his cock out of her bleeding ass and got up, his blood covered cock bouncing as he went to the bathroom and shattered the mirror and grabbed pieces of glass and headed back to Rei's room.

He flipped her around and took the glass shards and placed them in her eyes. She screamed in pain as the glass cut into her eyelids. Hiei then turned on the lights and got back on top of Rei. Hiei looked at his reflection in the mirror shards in her eyes as he raped her as hard as he could. He cut her eyelids off so she couldn't close them and stared at himself occasionally wiping the blood off the glass so he could see himself he flexed his bicep as he thrust in and out of Rei.

"I am such a beast...such a perfect beast!" Hiei said watching his reflection in the mirror shards in her eyes.

Then another idea came to his mind. Hiei always got his best ideas in the heat of the moment. He pulled his cock out and put his knife at his crotch and began fucking her with the blade. She began screaming as loud as the duct tape would let her. Her roommate was praying for God to save her.

Rei was losing a lot of blood until she passed out and died. Hiei then cut her neck to the bone and stuck his cock in the wound and felt the blood spray all over him as he fucked the wound until he came into her throat.

"That's for you Yusuke!" Hiei said. Then he looked over at the other girl. She cried and tried to struggle as Hiei lifted her and threw her over the bed and cut her clothes off and sodomized her. He moved and grabbed her and held her in place against the bed with his knee and began cutting off her face. She screamed through the duct tape horribly as Hiei stuck his knife under the skin of her face and pulled hard. Hiei was surprised at how tough it was to remove it.

With one giant tug, it ripped off causing her to scream since the duct tape was on the skin of her mouth. Hiei quickly stabbed her in the left lung causing her to stop screaming, as her lung collapsed and she could do nothing but gasp for air. She was in extreme pain and looked up at him with her bare blue eyes. Hiei thought they looked so big and... tempting.

Hiei felt himself get so hard that his cock was twitching. He threw her back on the bed she tried to protest, but she couldn't breathe so she couldn't say anything. It reminded Hiei of when he was a child getting things and a dick shoved up his ass. He was getting angry so he put his knife at his crotch and shoved the blade up her ass and thrust in and out as hard as he could, the Rammstein song "Rein, Raus" was pounding in his head. The blood poured as Rei's roommate felt even more pain from Hiei's brutality. She finally died, but Hiei wasn't done. He took the knife out of her and inserted his cock losing all of his control and just rammed in and out of the dead girl until he came inside her sliced-up asshole. Hiei liked how all the blood made her so slick.

Standing up, he took the face of the girl that he threw to the floor and held and just looked at it. He took the face and put it over his. He could see through the eye holes. He really felt exhilarated; he was truly in what he called the Realm of the Senses. It was his way of saying that he was in complete physical, sexual, and mental bliss standing there with the dead girls in front of him covered in blood in a twisted bliss that only he understood.

Then he took the face and neatly placed it on Rei's face. Hiei could just imagine Yusuke moving it and seeing that the girl he was going to get with was underneath it. Maybe he would see his reflection in the big mirror shards in her eyes.

Hiei looked down at the girl that he violated so badly. Rei was fun, but this girl was definitely his best work in his opinion. He was almost ready.

He noticed her eyes again. Hiei always had a thing for blue eyes. He got up and took his knife and cut her eyes out and put them in his pocket along with a lock of Rei's hair. Then he went and showered in their bathroom. Once done, he went to her room and turned off his tape recorder and took her cell phone that was on the nightstand. He scrolled through it to make sure Yusuke's number was in it. Once he found it, he put the phone in his pocket and left, heading back to his car as the sun was coming up. Hiei did not look up, if he had he would have noticed a camera up on a pole that he was walking by to get back to his car. He paid it no attention as he got in his car and drove off heading for home.


	10. night call

CHAPTER 10 NIGHT CALL

Yusuke sat on his couch taking a break from studying the Little Romeo case. He could see the pictures of Little Romeo's victims in his head as he laid his head against the back of the couch. The more he thought about the lives of these girls whose only mistake was they were at the wrong place at the wrong time, the more he wanted to get his hands on Little Romeo. Sitting up, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and gulped it down.

He wished Rei would call. He could call her, but he wasn't the pursuing type. He preferred that they come to him. Maybe she was just the thing he needed to get over Keiko leaving him. She was a little young- Yusuke preferred older women or at least the same age as him.

Yusuke remembered when he fell apart. Understanding turned to misery. Comfort became discomfort, and love turned to hate. They found themselves arguing and fighting.

Yusuke remembered her saying to him that he was just put on this earth to make everybody miserable. Then, another bad memory came to his mind. She had told him that if she knew that he would turn out like he did, then she never would have married him. That was it. She filed for divorce the next day.

Yusuke quickly poured another glass of Wild Turkey whiskey and gulped it down. The only one who cared about him and was there for him was Kuwabara. He got him into therapy and got his drinking under control. He even stayed with him for a while to make sure that he wouldn't kill himself. They spent a lot of days tired because they would stay up all night working out Yusuke's problems.

Yusuke would never say it out loud, but he loved Kuwabara like a brother. He hoped that he would find a good girl and be happy. They had been best friends since middle school.

Yusuke poured another glass of whiskey and mentally toasted Kuwabara and swallowed the liquid down. Yusuke sat the glass down on his coffee table and sat back. Yusuke's T.V. was off. He rarely watched it; he got enough depression from his work and didn't need more.

Yusuke could feel the whiskey take effect. His eyes were heavy, and he felt like falling asleep on the couch. No sooner had he closed his eyes his cell phone started ringing.

This made Yusuke jump a little, but he grabbed his cell phone off the coffee table and looked at who was calling. It was Rei. Yusuke opened his phone excitedly and answered. He would be happy to hear her voice again. Instead, he got a male voice.

"Hello, Detective Urameshi," the voice said.

"Who is this?" Yusuke asked.

"This is the one that you call Little Romeo," Hiei answered.

Yusuke shot up from where he was sitting.

"It's him!" Yusuke thought to himself. "He's calling from Rei's phone. That means he's with her or... No, can't think that."

"Your quieter than I thought you would be, Yusuke," Hiei said, sitting in his bedroom rolling a lock of Rei's hair in between his fingers. He wore no shirt, while the memories of his latest handy work replayed in his head.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO REI!" Yusuke yelled.

"Nothing... yet." Hiei lied.

"IF YOU HURT HER, I SWEAR I WILL FEED YOU YOUR OWN FUCKING HEART YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

"Wow, you're in touch with your anger. I like that. Don't worry, Yusuke, I'm not going to do anything to her. I'm more interested in you."

"Come on over, you sick fuck, and I will show you how interested I am in you!"

"Oh yeah, baby, I like the sounds of that. Maybe you can handle me. All these cunts just aren't hardcore enough to handle me. I always break them." Hiei laughed.

"Who are you!" Yusuke demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Detective..."

"You know what I can't stand, Yusuke?" Hiei asked, propping his feet up on his computer desk.

"Your lousy life?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Heh, heh, heh. No, Yusuke, when you're as perfect as me, you don't mind your life at all," Hiei said still holding the lock of hair. "What I can't stand is how pussified the world has become. I mean, all I see are sissy Democrats in magazines smiling. Whatever happened to wildin' out and being violent? Whatever happened to catching a good old-fashioned passionate ass whoopin' and getting your shoes, coat, and your hat taken?"

"Why are you calling me?" Yusuke asked flatly.

"I just wanted to say I really enjoyed the show you put on for me at The Deep. You should really consider a career in porn. And so should Rei. You two have great chemistry that really gives your performance some extra stroke value, hahaahahah." Hiei was enjoying this so much that he was starting to get hard.

"So, you were there last night."

"Yes, and I could have killed you so fucking easily."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because that would have ended the game, and I don't want that. Not yet anyways. Instead I'm going after my biggest accomplishment. All those other cunts- they were just practice for my ultimate goal. And then after you fail to save HER, then I'm going to get you. But first, you're going to learn about loss, Detective Yusuke Urameshi."

Yusuke demanded to know what he meant by that, but Hiei had hung up the phone.

"DAMMIT!" Yusuke cursed then grabbed his coat and headed for the precinct.

Hiei felt so aroused at taunting the detective. This truly was a fun game. Hiei felt hungry and went to his kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Looking around, he saw the last girls' blue eyes in a little jar. Hiei stared at the blue eyes and had an idea. He had to feel them. He opened the jar and took one out holding it between his fingers. He suddenly felt the urge to masturbate. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. The slit was already slick with precum.

He started jerking off the whole time staring at the blue eye in between his fingers. When he was about to cum, he put the eye in front of his cock and came on it. It was a strong orgasm. Looking at the eye with his cum on it, he realized he was still hungry so he put the cum covered eyeball in his mouth and savored the flavor before he bit down and felt it pop in his mouth. He had tasted his own cum before. It reminded him of mushrooms, but the eyeball was an entirely new experience. He swallowed it... He liked it.


	11. setting a trap

CHAPTER 11 SETTING A TRAP

Yusuke drove to the precinct in the early hours of the morning. As he drove, he took out his cell phone and called his partner. Every ring felt like an eternity.

"Fuck you, Kuwabara, answer!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hello?" Yusuke heard on the other end.

"Kuwabara, meet me at the department. I just got a call from Little Romeo. There is a girl in trouble, and I know who it is."

Yusuke could hear Kuwabara choke on his morning coffee.

"He called you? How the hell did he get your number?" Kuwabara asked in surprise.

"Never mind that now. Just get your ass down there. We may have the bastard," Yusuke said as he cut off a driver and floored it to the police department.

"It's about damn time!" Kuwabara replied. "I'm on my way." He answered then hung up.

Yusuke burst through the doors of the police department and hurried to Kurama's office.

"Yusuke, what can I..." Kurama started but was cut off by the detective.

"The bastard called me. I need a trace put on my cell phone in case he tries to call me again," Yusuke blurted out.

"You mean Little Romeo called you? How did he get your number?" Kurama asked.

"He got it from a girl I met during the investigation. She is probably his next victim if he hasn't already gotten to her. I need to run her name with the driver license archive to find out where she lives."

"Ok, we will set up a trace on your phone in case he tries to call you again. You go and find the girl," Kurama said, motioning for Yusuke's cell phone.

Yusuke tossed it to his chief at about the same time Kuwabara burst into the office.

"Ok I'm here! What's the plan to catch this waste of space?" Kuwabara asked, panting from his run from the parking lot.

"Come on, Kuwabara, we need to access the driver license archive computer."

"What's the name?" Kuwabara asked as the jogged to the computer.

"Rei," Yusuke replied.

"That's all you got, Urameshi?" Kuwabara replied.

"Yeah, but it's an uncommon name so we shouldn't have too much trouble finding her. Plus, I will know her face when I see it," Yusuke finished as they got to the computer at his desk.

"Where and when did you meet this girl, Urameshi? I have been with you every step of this investigation."

"I met her in The Deep when I was having a look around," Yusuke answered, but like with the chief, he kept the x rated part of their meeting out of the conversation.

"And... there she is!" Yusuke replied, seeing her driver's license come up on the screen.

"Rei Higurashi," Kuwabara read out loud. "She's pretty."

"Yeah, come on, we got the address. Let's go see her. She's probably dead by now," Yusuke said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"I will explain on the way. Come on, let's go."

"Ok, we will take my car," Kuwabara said.


	12. a disturbing discovery

CHAPTER 12 A DISTURBING DISCOVERY

"You mean to tell me that, that bastard was there in The Deep with us the whole time we were there?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, he was, and I know he wasn't lying because he said both of us were there and gave details to prove it," Yusuke said, again keeping the erotic moments out of the conversation.

"Great, we fucking had the guy, and he slipped through our fingers. I think later we should go back to The Deep and find out if anybody saw him."

"Yeah, I gotcha. But for now, let's worry about what we are going to find here." Yusuke took one last puff of his cigarette before he threw it away as Kuwabara pulled up to the apartments.

They walked up to the same stairs that Little Romeo had walked up. Yusuke looked at the door and knocked, but there was no answer.

Yusuke tried the doorknob and found that it opened without a problem. Kuwabara drew his Glock 17, and Yusuke did the same with his Glock 19 before he slowly opened the door. The only light in the room came from outside the doorway. The two detectives scanned the living room until Kuwabara found the light switch and flicked it on.

Yusuke went toward the bedrooms while Kuwabara checked the kitchen. The first bedroom Yusuke checked was empty, but the bed looked slept in. Finally, Yusuke came to the last bedroom. He should have checked the bathroom first, but he heard Kuwabara moving toward it. Plus, he was anxious and scared to find Rei.

Yusuke opened the final bedroom but could only make out two masses in the bed. The detective fumbled for a light switch and flicked it on when he found it. He very quickly wished he had not found the light switch.

What Yusuke saw was a bloody mess. Two bodies- one tied to the bed and another with her hands bound. Upon further examination, Yusuke gasped as the girl had no face. Yusuke swallowed his urge to vomit, but called for Kuwabara instead.

"Fuck!" Kuwabara said when he saw the bloody mess in the bedroom.

Yusuke looked at the girl in the bed- it wasn't Rei. At least, that's what Yusuke thought at first, but then, he noticed the face didn't look right. Almost as if it were crooked. Yusuke leaned in and felt the face was on like a mask. Yusuke pulled the face off, and there was Rei Higurashi, a look of terror on her face and a throat cut to the bone. Yusuke could see shards of mirror glass in her eyes.

At seeing this, Kuwabara ran to the stairs outside the apartment and threw up. Meanwhile, Yusuke pieced what happened together with a sunken heart. When Kuwabara came back, Yusuke told him to call the crime scene team.

"So, what happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, from what I can tell, he picked the lock and came in. Then he overpowered the women and had his sick game with them."

"How do you know that he picked the lock, Urameshi?"

"Simple. This is a rough neighborhood. It makes sense that they would have locked the door before going to bed. And we know they were in bed because they were in sleep clothes. I figure he got them while they were sleeping. Not only that, but he is degenerating. His attacks are becoming more sadistic and violent."

"Think he will make a mistake, then?"

"I don't know, but I know he has already made a mistake. He has pissed me off. Now make that phone call. I'm going to go knock on some doors and ask if anybody saw or heard anything."

After they were finished at the apartments, they drove back to the police station. The drive had an aura of anger about it. Kuwabara was both angry and disgusted by what he had seen while Yusuke was just angry.

"So, did you find anything out going door to door?" Kuwabara asked, breaking the silence that had settled in the car.

"Yeah, one of the neighbors heard what sounded like a loud scream, but they didn't do anything. They didn't check it, they didn't call the police. They just assumed it was somebody fucking or having an argument. I swear people don't do shit to get involved in helping people. If that idiot had called us, we could have caught the bastard there. That's the second time he's slipped through our fingers!" Yusuke said, taking a long drag off of his cigarette.

"Don't worry, Urameshi. I saw a camera in the parking lot and I bet our Little Romeo is on there," Kuwabara said enthusiastically.

"Already asked the land lord about that. He says some punk kids shot it with a bb gun and it's been busted ever since," Yusuke replied smoke leaving his mouth as he spoke.

"SON OF A BITCH! ARE WE EVER GOING TO GET A BREAK?" Kuwabara yelled in anger breaking a little late for a red light.

"We still have my phone. He has called me once so there is a good chance that he will call again then we can trace the call. That is, if your driving doesn't get us killed first!" Yusuke replied, slightly irritated at his partner's driving.

Once the light turned green, they turned right and drove straight for about two miles then pulled into the police station.

"Shouldn't you have stayed behind to answer in case he called?" Kuwabara asked.

"He knows I would have been at the crime scene so he wouldn't have called then. He doesn't want to distract from his work. He will more than likely call later this evening," Yusuke said getting out of the car and stubbing out his cigarette butt before he and his partner went inside the precinct.

They went to Kurama's office to tell him what they had found at the scene.

"Has that sicko called yet, Chief?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, he hasn't, and Yusuke, I need you to stay here. There's a good chance that he will call tonight so you are going to wait by your phone until he does. We have already set a trace on the call so all you have to do is keep him talking for sixty seconds then we can nail him," Kurama spoke.

"Great, just what I wanna do, sit and wait for my secret admirer to call and ask me out. What do I do about the paper work from his latest kill?" Yusuke asked.

"You can do it while you wait."

"Awesome, I love multi-tasking," Yusuke said sarcastically before leaving the office and going to his desk where another officer had his desk close to Yusuke's with his computer at the ready to start tracing the call if and when little Romeo called.


	13. another night call

CHAPTER 13 ANOTHER NIGHT CALL

Yusuke had finished his paperwork and spent hours waiting for his phone to ring. It felt like he had been waiting for days. He glanced at his watch; it read eleven o' clock on the dot.

"Hey, Urameshi, what time is it?" Kuwabara asked, tossing a paper airplane at him.

"Time for you to look up over your right shoulder and look at the clock on the wall," Yusuke replied sarcastically.

"Smartass."

Yusuke got up and went to get another cup of coffee. He poured one for Kuwabara, too.

"What happened to the watch I got you for Christmas anyways?" Yusuke asked, handing Kuwabara a paper cup of coffee.

"It's at home on my nightstand," Kuwabara said taking a sip of his hot drink.

"Lot of good it does you there," Yusuke said sitting back down in his rolling chair.

"Yeah, I know. I have been scatterbrained ever since we started working the Little Romeo case," Kuwabara answered. "I can only imagine how you feel what with this sicko picking you to call."

Yusuke said nothing but looked over his left shoulder as he heard the footsteps of his Chief coming.

"Hey, chief," Kuwabara replied.

Kurama nodded to the greetings.

"Hey, Kurama, what are you still doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"I want to be here when little Romeo calls, and I want to be here when we nail him," Kurama answered.

"What you don't think I can reel him in on the call?" Yusuke said.

"Should I have a reason not to trust in your ability besides the fact that you let him slip through your grasp once already?" Kurama asked defensively.

"Hey pal, I didn't know he was at The Deep when I was. If I knew he was there, then he wouldn't have gotten away!" Yusuke replied halfcocked.

"Well, if ifs and buts were candy and nuts then we would all have a merry Christmas. Especially you, since that's all you've brought me since you've been on this case, Urameshi, and that's chief to you, detective!"

Kuwabara rolled his eyes and thought, Here they go again as he took another sip of coffee.

"WELL, OBVIOUSLY YOU NEEDED ME BECAUSE SO FAR WITHOUT ME YOU GUYS HAVE COME UP WITH DICK AS FAR AS CATCHING THIS SICK LITTLE MONKEY!" Yusuke bellowed and all the officers were standing still mid action watching another famous argument between detective Yusuke and his superior.

"DON'T PUSH ME, DETECTIVE, I BROUGHT YOU BACK ON AND I CAN GET RID OF YOU JUST AS FAST!" Kurama boomed.

"DON'T TRY AND THREATEN ME YOU RED HEADED COCKSU..."

"GUYS! GUYS! QUIET!" Kuwabara yelled louder then both of them. "The phone is ringing!" Kuwabara motioned toward Yusuke's phone.

"Is the trace ready?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes sir!" The cop at the computer said.

With that, Yusuke looked and saw that it was Rei's number. He quickly put the phone on speaker and answered while Kurama signaled for everyone to be quiet.

"Hello, sicko," Yusuke answered.

"Hn, charming as always, Detective Urameshi," Hiei replied. "What did you think of my latest work, Detective?"

"You lied to me you said she was alright," Yusuke said coldly.

"Lesson number one, Yusuke, never believe a murderer. And lesson number two, don't get romantically involved with people you meet through your work. I saw her give you that blowjob in The Deep when you were supposed to be looking for me. Hahaha, that's hardly professional." Hiei smirked.

This caused Kurama to look at Yusuke. The cop tracing the call motioned that thirty seconds had passed.

"So why are you calling?" Yusuke said, trying to get him to talk longer.

"Give it up, Yusuke, you will never catch me because I'm too smart for you. I know that you're tracing this call, and just for that, somebody else is going to die, then I will go after my crowning achievement. Good bye, hahahaha." With that, Hiei licked the phone and slammed it down on the ground shattering it into pieces. The signal was lost.

"Hello? Hello?" Yusuke turned to the cop. "Did we get the trace?"

"Fuck no, we missed it by one second. FUCK!"

"DAMN THIS SON OF A BITCH!" Yusuke cursed spilling the hot coffee all over his desk from hitting his desk out of anger.

"You were getting a blowjob INSTEAD OF LOOKING FOR LITTLE ROMEO!" Kurama yelled.

"OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" Yusuke said out of embarrassment. Then he grabbed his jacket and left.

"Urameshi, where are you going?" Kuwabara asked.

"HOME TO LOOK OVER THE FILE AND HAVE A DRINK. HE SAID SOMEBODY ELSE IS GONNA DIE SO I NEED TO FIND OUT WHO BEFORE HE KILLS THEM!" Yusuke boomed and went out the doors

But if Yusuke had looked across the street, he would have seen a black sports car and Little Romeo sitting in it, watching Yusuke get into his car and leave.


	14. another death

CHAPTER 14 ANOTHER DEATH

"You mind if I call it a night, Chief?" Kuwabara asked a still agitated Kurama.

"Yes, that's fine, detective. Go home and rest. Be back here tomorrow morning. I have a feeling that we will be getting another fresh scene tomorrow," Kurama sighed.

"Ok, and don't worry, Chief. We will get him." Kuwabara grabbed his jacket and headed toward the exit.

Hiei watched as Kuwabara got into his car and drove off. Hiei followed behind him at a distance so the detective wouldn't notice he was being followed. Hiei had done this so many times now that he had perfected following his prey and not being noticed.

As Hiei drove, he made his right hand into the shape of bull horns and put them to his forehead before returning his hand to the wheel. He was having fun.

Hiei stayed two cars behind his target and followed him turn for turn. Hiei saw Kuwabara pull in next to his home, and Hiei quickly turned down the street and parked his car about a block from where he saw Kuwabara park. The area was dark and quiet. There wasn't a soul on the streets, and all the lights were turned out. Little Romeo got out of his car, quietly walked to the detective's house, and squatted down by his car. Taking out his survival knife, he began scratching into the side of Kuwabara's car the words, "I told you somebody would die I just didn't say who Yusuke."

Kuwabara turned on the lights and went about getting undressed. He took his gun and placed it on the bathroom sink as he showered. Once finished, he dried and changed into his night clothes and brushed his teeth. The whole time he was thinking about the sick shit that Little Romeo had done and would continue to do until they either got smart or got lucky.

Once finished, Kuwabara took his gun and sit it on his nightstand. Next to it, he saw the watch that Yusuke had given him for Christmas. It was gold with a brown leather band and was engraved "To Kuwabara from Yusuke, the only man I ever loved."

Kuwabara decided to put it on now and sleep with it on so he wouldn't forget it again. He set his alarm clock, turned off his light, and soon fell asleep from his long day.

Hiei saw the light go out and waited another hour before he walked up the steps and tried the door. Of course, it was locked. Hiei took out his lock pick gun. Within a few seconds had tripped all the tumblers in the lock, and the door opened freely.

Hiei proceeded very carefully until he was up the stairs and into Kuwabara's room. There was some light shining through the window from the street lamps outside. Hiei quietly moved to the nightstand where he could make out a gun.

As Kuwabara snored, Hiei quietly took the gun out of its holster and placed it into the left pocket of his trench coat and took out his survival knife and tape recorder. He pushed record and sat it on the nightstand. Then, with an impulsive speed, he grabbed Kuwabara by the hair and dragged the blade across the detective's throat as hard as Hiei could manage.

Kuwabara reached out and grabbed Hiei. But Hiei threw his hands off of him and leaped into Kuwabara's lap as he gasped and spurted blood everywhere. Out of instinct, Kuwabara put his hand on his nightstand to grab his gun but found nothing.

"Looking for this?" Hiei asked, showing him the gun before throwing it across the room. Hiei held him down making sure the tape recorder picked up every sound of Kuwabara's death.

When Kuwabara, quit moving and gasping and just went limp. Hiei took his knife and cut his face off and gouged out the eyes. As he worked on Kuwabara's body, he noticed a watch and decided it would be a great trophy.

"That's for you, Yusuke!" Hiei yelled into the tape recorder and pressed stop then got up, took Kuwabara's face and watch along with the tape recorder. and put them all in his pockets and quietly walked toward his car covered in Kuwabara's blood.

Once inside his car, he drove toward his home. Once home, he took Kuwabara's face and put it on as a mask and looked at the watch he had taken. As Hiei sat on his couch his eyes lit up when he read the back of it.

"To Kuwabara from Yusuke, the only man I ever loved," Hiei read out loud.

Hiei originally was going to keep the watch, but now after reading what was engraved on it. He had another idea...


	15. the funeral

CHAPTER FIFTEEN THE FUNERAL

Yusuke approached Kuwabara's sister Shizuru after the ceremony. He hugged her. He wanted to say something, but all he could say was he was sorry. She nodded in his shoulder, but her sobbing continued.

"I told him not to become a cop. I told him it would get him killed someday, but he just had to follow you," she said before wiping her eyes and sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru, I feel like this is my fault," Yusuke said choking back tears of his own.

"No, Yusuke, don't blame yourself. But promise me you will get this sick son of a bitch. He took the only family I had left from me. Promise me you'll get him!" she growled, clenching a fist around the tissue in her hand.

"I promise you I will get him. And you know what I say about my promises."

"That you always keep them. ...That was one of the many things my brother liked about you Yusuke... That you always kept your promises. Even as kids, your word was as good as gold."

"Yeah," was all Yusuke could muster up to say. He wanted to say something to try and lighten the mood he couldn't bare to watch someone cry. Especially someone he knew. But he was hurting, too. He had just let most of it out when he was sent to Kuwabara's home after he didn't show up for work. Yusuke had found what was left of his best friend. The sick bastard had mutilated him so they had to give him a closed casket funeral. If that wasn't bad enough, they didn't find the face. They found his eyes, but no face. It had dawned on Yusuke the sick bastard had taken it with him.

The other cops found it strange that Little Romeo had not taken Kuwabara's gun with him. Until Yusuke explained that little Romeo preferred to use a knife because it was more phallic like and could penetrate a victim and that was his whole thing penetrating and violating his victims in every way that he could.

Yusuke had gone numb when he saw his faceless friend lying in a pool of blood. He didn't remember checking for a pulse. He didn't remember calling 911. He didn't remember giving him CPR. He just remembered getting the news from the coroner that he was dead and ramming his fist through the hospital wall and investigating the scene of the crime and noticing that the watch that he had given Kuwabara for Christmas was also gone. Obviously, a memento for little Romeo now.

Back at the police station Yusuke went into the bathroom and sat by the toilet, lit a cigarette, and cried. He cried until someone came into the bathroom and said through the stall door that he couldn't smoke in there.

"FUCK OFF!" was Yusuke's hoarse response.

He got completely drunk that night and broke the news to Shizuru. She flew in from out of state to attend his funeral. Meanwhile Yusuke showed up to the ceremony with a hangover. He didn't care, he just wanted to think of something to say right now. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

"Hey, Shizuru? Remember when we showed up to your Halloween party and I had all that melted cheese poured on top of my head and Kuwabara had a pair of underwear on his head? And you asked us what we were supposed to be and I said I was a plate of nachos and Kuwabara said he was the left testicle?" Yusuke said with a laugh that caused Shizuru to laugh through her sobs.

"I still have the picture of you guys from that party. You guys were only teenagers when I took that one." She laughed.

"Yeah..."

The two stood there for a long while before Shizuru gave Yusuke a hug and walked off. Yusuke lit a cigarette and looked at Kuwabara's grave stone. He looked up after inhaling deep.

"It's just you and me now, sport," Yusuke said to an imaginary Little Romeo. "I'm gonna find you, dammit." Yusuke said smoke leaving his mouth as he did so.

Yusuke took one long last drag off his cigarette and flicked it away then turned and walked away.

"Damn, Kuwabara, you just had to pick the hottest day of the year to have your funeral on, didn't you? I'm gonna miss you..."

Yusuke saw something that quirked his inquisitive nature, that nature that all detectives have. There was something hanging from a tree limb that shined in the afternoon sun. Yusuke walked up to it. It was a watch. Yusuke pulled it from the tree limb and looked at it. Turning it over in his hand, he saw an engraving.

"From Yusuke to Kuwabara, the only man I ever loved."

Yusuke drew his glock 17 and aimed it behind him, then in front of him, then to his right and left. He scanned the whole area while sweat dripped from his brow. His nerves were on edge.

The motherfucker was here at the funeral watching him the whole time.

"BASTARD!" Yusuke yelled in the empty cemetery.


	16. yukina

CHAPTER SIXTEEN YUKINA

Yukina had just finished playing a song on her guitar for the children in the sick wing of the hospital and received applause and cheers from her audience. Yukina liked this hospital and would probably be working in it as an x-ray technician when she finished college. That was fine. She liked to come and visit the sick children and try to raise their spirits, though she knew that some of them would likely not make it which left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. She was just happy that she could ease their pain and fear even if just for a little while.

Truth be told, she had never seen such bravery than that of the children who were terminally ill. Adults typically crumbled at the news and said that they wanted nothing to do with her or her good intentions and to just leave them alone. The children, though, were far more accepting both of their condition and of Yukina's attempts at cheering them up.

The doctor came to get Yukina, meaning that visiting time was over. The children complained, but Yukina addressed them one last time.

"Don't worry, children, I will be back. And remember, you are perfect just the way you are. So, don't change. Good bye, everybody!" Yukina said with a wave as she stood up and followed the doctor out of the wing.

"BYE!" the children replied as she left.

"Yukina, that was wonderful what you are doing for the children," Doctor Tanzi said as he walked with Yukina.

"Oh, thank you! I just try to do whatever to help in any way that I can," Yukina replied.

"So, how's school treating you?" Dr. Tanzi asked before pushing the elevator button.

"Well, I won't lie, it's tough, but my grades are good. Just requires some hard work that's all," she said stepping into the elevator, her guitar in its case slung over her shoulder.

"There you go. That's the kind of hard work that will make you perfect for working at this hospital. So, have you found a man yet?"

The question took Yukina off guard. She knew of Dr. Tanzi's reputation in the hospital and knew right away what he wanted. But Yukina kept her private life private and she didn't like people digging into it. Especially with the intentions he had.

"With all due respect, doctor, that's private business, but to answer your question, no. I am concentrating on my career right now and simply don't have the time for dating."

"Oh, I see." After a short pause, the doctor back pedaled, "...Well, I'm sure you will find someone when the time is right."

Yukina said nothing, she just wanted the elevator ride to be over with. When the elevator reached the bottom floor, the doors couldn't open fast enough as she walked out quickly. Still, the doctor followed.

"Well, if you're ever interested, I could take you out. I know this nice Italian place not far from here," he persisted.

Yukina walked to her car where she unlocked it and placed her guitar in the backseat. She looked up at the doctor who caused her to flinch a little when he reached in her hair and pulled a piece of cotton out of her hair.

"Oh, thank you," she said sheepishly.

"No problem," he said with a smile.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I really must be going," Yukina said, getting into her car.

"When can we expect you again?"

"I don't know, midterms our coming up and I have a lot of studying to do. So, I will kind of have to play it by ear," she answered and put the car in reverse, backing out of the parking space and waving good bye before she drove off, leaving the doctor in the parking lot.

"Damn." was all he said.

When Yukina got home, she decided to call her brother, but as usual it went to voicemail. She left a message telling a little about her day and if he would like to have lunch with her. She always made that offer, but he never accepted. Part of her thought that he blamed her for the abuse that Kenzo had done to him, but she was only a little girl when it happened. What could she have done? That was part of the reason why she gave him half of the money that she inherited. It wasn't fair that her mother cut Hiei out of the will just because she was in the picture. She never did like the way their parents treated him.

Yukina sighed and hung up the phone. Then she went over to her bird and fed and watered it.

"Pretty bird, pretty bird," the bird called.

"Yes, very pretty bird," Yukina called back.

Yukina admitted that being rich had its drawbacks. For starters, you had to be very picky about who you tried to hook up with because they might just love your money and not you. Dating other rich people had the same problem along with the fact that they might just love their own money more than you. Yukina could easily just live off the interest of her money for the rest of her life, but she wanted to contribute to society. That was why she was studying to work in the medical field despite being rich. Her brother though he didn't seem to care about anyone or anything but himself. She figured it was just the way he turned out from the abuse, but aside from a fight or two in school he had never hurt anyone.

She just wanted to have a better relationship with her big brother. Ever since their mom had died, she didn't really have any friends or people to talk to, and she admitted she was lonely... Very lonely. She would love to just sit with her brother on the couch and watch the Cyclops Movie Marathon coming on tonight. Yukina always had a thing for bad horror movies. Or maybe read comic books with him. Sometimes she would read them out loud and pretend he was here to listen like when she read _The Shadow Eater_ or _The Square Dancers from the Outer Regions_ or _The Nobody Man_ or her personal favorite, _Evil Tim._

She had acquaintances at school, but she was more focused on her grades than going out and partying. Unlike most college students, she had no interest in getting laid or drunk or stoned. She was very down to earth with a level head. Maybe a little too down to earth. But she wanted to be more than her bank account. She wanted to help others- that feeling gave her meaning, much more than just donating to charities which she did do. She wanted to belong to something.

She didn't know if her brother had the same feelings or if he had friends or if the loneliness even got to him. She didn't know anything about him. She didn't even know where he lived. Yukina got her textbooks out, sat at her kitchen table, and began work on her assignments.

Hiei had just finished a workout when he came in and saw another message on his phone. He knew who it was. His sister was the only one who called him almost every day. He figured the little bitch would take a hint that he didn't like her, but he played the message anyway.

"Hi, big brother, I hope your day was good. Mine was pretty good, helping out at the hospital. I was hoping we could have lunch one of these days soon. There is a nice Italian place not far from the hospital. Please call back. I love you, big brother. Bye."

"'I love you, big brother,'" Hiei repeated sarcastically. "Yeah, you love me, that's why you pushed me out of the way and got all of the love our so-called parents had to give and all I got was a dick up my ass on a regular basis, you little BITCH!" Hiei spat.

But then again, he was almost ready to give Yukina just what she deserved it wouldn't hurt to see what he had to work with. Instead of recording her screams and pleads he was going to record it on video, that way he could watch his revenge unfold whenever he wanted. Plus, he would get to see his sexy body covered in her blood. "God damn I love me!" Hiei said aloud. Yes, perhaps he would take her up on her offer.

Hiei called her back. It rang a couple of times. When Hiei said hi, Yukina could barely contain herself. Listening to her made his cock tingle as he stood naked in his living room talking to her. As she talked, Hiei didn't really listen. Instead, he just jerked off to her voice. When he came, he had to fight with all his might not to make any noise but a noise did escape him as he shot ropes onto the earth colored carpet.

"Are you ok, big brother?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah I, uh, thought I had to sneeze that's all," he lied. "But in response to your offer it sounds good. I know where that Italian place is. I will pick you up. Do you still live on Garden Street?" It had been so long since he had been there that he didn't know if she still lived there or if she moved.

"Yes, I do. I'm so happy that you're going to have lunch with me. We can catch up. See you then, big brother, I love you!"

"And I love you," Hiei said with a half smirk while his erection started to climb again. "Bye." Hiei hung up after she said the same.


	17. lunch

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN LUNCH

Yusuke was sleeping on his couch. Too much drinking had made him pass out. He didn't notice that little Romeo had picked his lock and entered his home. The figure in black crept over to where Yusuke was sleeping and pulled out a knife. The silver glint of the knife shined in the darkness. Little Romeo raised the knife and slammed it into Yusuke's chest causing him to wake up startled. Raising his gun, he scanned the area. His breathing was coming in ragged gasps, and he was sweating profusely.

"Just a bad dream," Yusuke muttered.

Sitting up, he picked up the watch that he had given Kuwabara. looking at it he clenched it in his fist. As if the watch wasn't bad enough, they had received a tape in the mail of what sounded like Kuwabara gurgling on his own blood followed by that same damn voice saying "That's for you, Yusuke!"

Yusuke could pretty much tell that little Romeo was recording his attacks and keeping them possibly as trophies. Except this one, this one was for Yusuke to hear.

"Sick son of a bitch!" Yusuke cursed.

Yukina waited for her brother to come pick her up for lunch. She had cleared her afternoon to spend time with him. She was so excited it had been so long since she had seen her brother.

Yukina got excited when she saw a black sports car pull up. She knew that was him. She ran out the door, almost forgetting to lock it. She ran and opened the passenger door and got in. Hiei turned down his metal music and looked at her. She was dressed in white baggy pants and a pink shirt and black and white converse shoes. She was the epitome of comfortable.

"Hi, Hiei!" she said excitedly reaching over and giving him a hug. He took that moment to smell her, she smelled of perfume and cherry blossom shampoo. He liked it.

During the drive, Hiei kept his sunglasses on so she wouldn't be able to see him eyeing up parts of her body. Her neck, chest, flat stomach, hair, ankles, feet. All of his favorite places, he could feel an erection growing, but he was wearing black baggy pants along with his typical black trench coat that he wore open and with no shirt to show off his body.

Yukina did most of the talking while Hiei pretended to listen. He kept imagining what ways he could defile her in... that and what her head would look like on a stick.

Inside the restaurant, they ordered and Hiei ate while he watched his little sister do the same. When he had finished his meal, he decided to break the silence.

"So, what are you into these days?" Hiei asked.

"Well..." Yukina said taking a minute to wipe her mouth with a napkin. "School is going well, and I love volunteering at the hospital. Although there is one doctor who I think is trying to get in my pants. Creep."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Hiei asked, prodding her for information.

"No, I have never even kissed a guy, let alone, had a boyfriend."

Hiei's eyes lit up behind his shades at hearing this. He couldn't stop himself, feigning indifference, from asking. "You mean, you're a virgin?"

"Well, yeah," she answered, rubbing her shoulder uncomfortably. "But I'm concentrating on my school and career right now."

"That's ok, I'm not looking down on you or anything. I just figured you would have gotten some dick by now that's all," Hiei replied, taking delight in how uncomfortable his precious little sister was getting.

"Well, I have just been busy that's all," Yukina said, somewhat embarrassed.

Hiei drank in the shame she was feeling right now. If hurting her verbally felt this good, he couldn't wait to see what it would feel like to have his way with her in the most sadistic ways possible. And to top it all off, she was a virgin at that. This was going to be so much fucking fun!

"So how are you, big brother?" Yukina asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm just fine," Hiei replied.

"Do you have a job?"

"No. Why would I need one? I'm rich."

"Don't you feel the urge to give back to society?"

"No," Hiei replied flatly.

Hiei let her carry the rest of the conversation deciding anymore talk out of him could give him away. After lunch Hiei drove her back to her home.

"Would you like to come in?" Yukina asked.

"Sure," Hiei replied. This is a good time to do some recon on her home before he made his move.

Following her into her home, he noticed that she had a security system. So far, he had been lucky and not encountered one of them. He would have to change his strategy for this one.

The two sat in the living room drinking tea. Hiei could not turn down food or drink hence he ate everything on his plate at lunch despite not being very hungry. His childhood taught him not to take food for granted.

"So, how do you stay busy?" Yukina asked, trying to break the stare that Hiei was giving her. She couldn't tell where his eyes were at since he was still wearing shades.

"I have hobbies, like training for instance." Hiei answered, as he stared at her socked feet and her legs.

He could feel himself losing control. He had to leave or he was going to do it now and that would ruin his careful planning. Hiei got up and excused himself, then headed for the door after downing his tea.

"Bye Hiei!" she said, getting up to follow him but he was already getting in his car and driving away.

"Was it something I said? I tried my best to stay away from the abuse issue," Yukina mumbled to herself.


	18. restless

CHAPTER 18 RESTLESS

Hiei paced his bedroom floor that night. He wanted to take her now. He had packed up his camera and everything he would need to make his movie, but he was frustrated in the meantime. He would not jerk off or fuck; no, he was saving that for tomorrow night. Instead he decided that violence on a whore would help calm him down. It was better than talking to the skin that was Kuwabara's face that Hiei had sitting on his computer desk. He was playing the mp3 of his collected victims' screams and pleas to stop. This only made his decision final.

Tonight, he would go and play Quarters again. So made a fist pack out of a roll of quarters again. Then told Kuwabara's face good bye and went outside locking his front door. He got in his car, started it, and headed for the down town area.

His heavy metal music played as he patrolled corners until he saw what he guessed you could call the prettiest whore. He pulled up next to her, rolling down his window he struck up a conversation with her.

Sarah liked the looks of this potential client. A fancy sports car meant she could raise her price, and if he wanted any, action he would have to pay. She already had a higher price, but he seemed like the kind of pervert to pay it.

"So, let's cut through the bullshit and get to the heart of the matter." Hiei said. "How much?"

"Well that depends on what you want, baby," Sarah mock flirted back. "What do you want, big boy?"

Hiei knew exactly what to say to get her in his car. "I want everything," Hiei said flatly.

"Well, in that case, it will cost you twelve hundred... and trust me you get everything."

"Seems a little steep."

"Honey, I'm the hottest and most talented girl on the streets. Nothing worthwhile is cheap you know," she said, hoping that she didn't raise her rates too high for him.

Hiei pretended to think about it for a minute then decided he would take her up on her offer. "Ok, you got a deal so walk around the car and get in. I know a secluded spot where we won't be bothered."

Sarah walked around the back of his car, and looked down, taking a picture of his license plate with her phone and put it back in her pocket. Then got in and Hiei drove to his secluded spot in a back alley. The same alley as the last time he played this game.

Hiei looked over at her and showed off his body. This was to distract from his right fist being up on the seat with his fist pack in it. Sarah eyed up his body.

"Well, you certainly are a catch!" she said then moved up to his face. She memorized every bit of his face in case she had to go to the cops if he did anything. She would be charged with prostitution but that was better than letting the bastard get away with it.

She moved in on him but kept her hand near her boot knife that Hiei couldn't see due to a lack of light. As she moved in, Hiei attacked drilling her right in the mouth with his packed fist, effectively breaking her front teeth. Sarah fell back and Hiei grabbed her by the back of the head with his left hand and started drilling her in the face with his packed fist.

Sarah grabbed her boot knife and stabbed Hiei in his left bicep causing him to yell in pain. He slammed his fist as hard as he could into her chin stunning her and delivered more blows until she stopped moving. Her last act was to pull the knife out of Hiei's bicep. Hiei moved to open the door and dropped her out of his car and drove off.

"THAT FUCKING WHORE FUCKING BITCH CUNT WHORE SLUT!" Hiei cursed as he sped away.

When he got home, his arm was covered in blood. He grabbed his first aid kit and opened it. Taking off his black trench coat, he poured rubbing alcohol on the wound to disinfect it, eliciting another yell from Hiei. He couldn't go to a hospital. They are required to report patients who have been shot or stabbed to the police, so he had to fix the wound himself. He pulled out a needle and thread and began sewing the wound shut with no pain medication. After he was done, he went and sat down in his bedroom.

"Bet you think this is really fucking funny, don't you, detective?" Hiei asked to the face of Kuwabara that seemed to have a look of laughter on it in a macabre sort of way.

"Well, here's what I think is funny, you and your pal Yusuke couldn't stop me. Tomorrow night, my fucking bitch sister will be put in her place and there was nothing any of you fuck ups could do to stop me. You wanna know why? Simple. I'm too smart for you. I'm smarter than all of you!"

Hiei grabbed the face that he felt was still laughing at him and took a bite out of the center of it. Before long, he had eaten half of it. He was surprised at how easy this act was for him to do. Maybe he would remove Yukina's reproductive organs and eat them for breakfast the following morning with a side of eggs. Yes, Hiei really like that idea. He just loved how creative he could be when he put his mind to it.


	19. flash point

CHAPTER 19 FLASH POINT

Yusuke walked into the police department after flicking away his cigarette. He was tired, nightmares of Little Romeo and of Kuwabara's death haunted his dreams. He was obsessed with catching the little bastard. He downed what was left of his coffee and tossed the cup in the trash.

Going to his desk, he bet that if he could just lay his head down on it for five minutes, he would be asleep... and then he would be jolted awake by another nightmare. No sooner did he turn on his computer, Kurama called him into his office.

"Fuck, now what?" Yusuke said to himself then got up and went to his chief's office.

"Hello, Yusuke. Please, take a seat." Kurama said emotionlessly then took a sip of his coffee.

"What's this all about, sir? I've got a killer to catch," Yusuke replied crankily.

"Yusuke, I'm afraid the FBI is taking over this case."

"Great," Yusuke replied. "I can help them catch little Romeo."

"I'm afraid not."

"What do you mean?"

"Yusuke, there is no easy way to say this, but I'm taking you off the Little Romeo case," Kurama said, resting his clasped hands together on his desk.

"WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK FOR?" Yusuke stood up and slammed his hands on Kurama's desk.

"I'm afraid you're getting too involved in this case. With the death of your partner, that alone would be enough. But then there was the death of the girl that you knew and not to mention your unprofessional behavior on the case."

"SO, I GOT MY DICK SUCKED WHILE ON THE JOB THAT'S NO MORE UNPROFESSIONAL THAN WHAT HALF OF THE FUCKS IN THIS PRECINCT DO WHILE ON THE JOB AND I DON'T SEE YOU COMING DOWN ON THEM!"

"Yusuke, calm down and lower your tone," Kurama said sternly.

"YOU CAN'T KICK ME OFF THIS CASE!"

"I CAN AND I HAVE WE BROUGHT YOU BACK TO HELP US CATCH HIM AND YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SHOW FOR YOUR EFFORTS EXCEPT SHAME FOR YOUR PERFOMANCE OF YOUR DUTIES!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME ALL TO HELL, DID YOU THINK THAT I WAS JUST GOING TO SNAP MY FINGERS AND POOF HE WOULD BE CAUGHT? IF YOU DID THEN YOUR DUMBER THAN I GAVE YOU CREDIT FOR YOU RED HEADED DICK LICKER!"

"THAT'S IT, YUSUKE!" Kurama yelled back. "CLEAN OUT YOUR DESK AND LEAVE! YOU'RE DONE!"

"WELL, FUCK YOU, TOO!" Yusuke yelled back and walked out of his office and slammed the door behind him.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to observe the scene. Yusuke looked at them and they quickly went back to what they were doing.

Yusuke went to his desk, took out a box and started throwing stuff in it. He was mad, furious at his chief and angry at Little Romeo. He had taken about all he could and for an angry moment imagined going back into Kurama's office and shooting him in the face.

"Excuse me sir?" a voice said to Yusuke, but he was too busy in his own head to hear it.

"Sir?" the female voice said again.

At this, Yusuke looked up at the woman in front of his desk. She looked like a prostitute and was badly beaten. She looked as if she had seen better days.

Yusuke sighed and regained some of his temper. "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"I would like to report a crime. I was assaulted by this small guy."

Yusuke looked at her for a moment and decided he could at least get her information together for the next officer. "Can you give me a description of the guy?"

"Yeah," she said sitting at a chair by Yusuke's desk at his request. "He was short. Had spiky hair, strongly built. And he was driving this car." She showed Yusuke the picture of the driver's license plate. "Also, I stabbed him in the arm with this knife." She handed Yusuke the knife.

Yusuke carefully took it and laid it aside on his desk. Then he began typing in the plate number. It came up belonging to Hiei Tanaka. He pulled up his driver's license and saw the stats of the culprit.

Height four-foot ten inches, hair black, etc. Yusuke dug deeper and saw that he had no immediate family except for a younger sister Yukina Tanaka. Yusuke's jaw about hit the floor. Could this be Little Romeo? He fit the profile perfectly from hair samples taken at the crime scenes to his height and build. Yusuke looked over at the woman then back toward the knife.

"Ma'am, you just helped me catch the most sadistic serial killer in this city's history," Yusuke said. He then carefully picked up the knife and headed toward the forensics lab. He made sure to duck his head away from the window to Kurama's office.

Botan was working on some blood work to an unrelated case when Yusuke came into her office.

"Yusuke, I thought you were fired?" Botan asked.

"How did you hear about that so fast?" Yusuke asked.

"You know how word travels around here. Now, what can I help you with?"

"I think this knife has little Romeo's blood DNA on it. I need you to make the match."

"You got him?"

"I think so."

"I will get right on it." After waiting for what felt like an eternity, the results came in. "Yusuke, they are a match. This knife was used on little Romeo."

"Great, let Kurama know. I have to go!" Yusuke started to run out the door.

"Where are you going, Yusuke!"

"To catch a bad guy!"

"He said that he was going to have his ultimate trophy. It must be his sister!" Yusuke thought he ran to his computer and looked up Yukina Tanaka's address. Once he had it, he hurried out to his car, started it and drove out into the road, cutting off two people, and headed toward Yukina's home.


	20. cry little sister

CHAPTER 20 CRY LITTLE SISTER

Hiei pulled into his sisters' driveway, got out, and walked to the front door. He knocked on the door and rang the doorbell repeatedly to wake her up. Hiei was so excited he could hardly wait. This was so different than what he had grown accustomed to. No sneaking, just walking up and having her let him in, simple.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see her brother. She was in her night gown. She wondered if something was wrong. Her thoughts were cut short when Hiei grabbed her by the hair and put his knife to her throat and barged in.

Yukina screamed, but Hiei told her to shut up and took her to the bedroom. Once there, she tried to ask her brother why he was doing this as he threw her to the bed and tied her hands to the bed.

"You know full fucking well why I'm doing this!" Hiei spat. He went to his car and got the camera equipment and came back, setting it up and making sure that he had a good angle and a good shot.

"Wait, all those killings I've been hearing about... It was you, wasn't it?'

"Yes, they were all practice to get ready for you, baby sister," Hiei laughed as he pressed record on his tape recorder and sat it on her dresser.

"Oh my God!" Yukina gasped.

"This, is God," Hiei said putting the knife to her throat.

"Hiei, why are you doing this?"

"Because my life was fine until you came along then I was tossed aside abused, neglected, RAPED! All while you sat there and got all of the love and attention even though I'm superior to you!"

Yusuke drove like a bat out of hell and quickly called Kurama. When he answered, Yusuke began spewing information but was cut off.

"Yusuke, we know, we know. Botan filled us in on what you said and we are en route to Hiei's home as we speak," Kurama said.

"He won't be there. He's going after his sister! She's his ultimate trophy. I'm headed there right now."

"Yusuke, I thought I made it perfectly clear to you that not only are you off this case but you are also fired!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, I've got no signal, I'm going through a tunnel while hanging up on you!" Yusuke said, hanging up and throwing his phone into the car seat.

"Yusuke? YUSUKE! FUCK!" Kurama cursed.

"Hiei, I was so young. What could I have done to help you?" Yukina sobbed as Hiei took off his trench coat and pressed record on the video camera.

"You could have spoken up. YOU COULD HAVE HELPED ME! YOU FUCKING LITTLE VIRGIN CUNT! BUT DON'T WORRY, YOU WON'T DIE A VIRGIN. SO, YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND CRY, LITTLE SISTER!" Hiei screamed at the top of his lungs.

Yusuke ran red lights and stop signs on his way to the address. When he arrived, he got out of his car drew his pistol and looked at the license plate on the slack sports car. It was a match. Yusuke saw the front door was open and went inside.

Hiei drew his switch blade in his other hand and held it to Yukina's eye. "So, what do you want first? For me to cut out your eye or ram my cock into your tight little virgin pussy? What's that, you want me to decide? Very well then..."

"Hiei! DROP THE FUCKING KNIVES NOW!" Yusuke shouted as he stood in the door way, holding Little Romeo at gun point.

At this, Hiei looked up and smiled. "Well, well. Detective Urameshi. You finally found me. But as you can see, I'm a little busy so your turn will have to wait."

"Drop the knives and step away from the girl, you sick fuck, or I will put you down!"

Hiei threw the switch blade on the floor and made like he was going to drop his survival knife but suddenly jumped at Yusuke with a roar. Yusuke fired several times three of the bullets hitting Hiei in his right side. Hiei landed on Yusuke stabbing his knife into Yusuke's cheek. The knife going deep into his cheek bone.

Yusuke screamed in pain and tried to raise his gun up, but Hiei pinned his gun hand to the ground with his knee. Then he grabbed the gun and threw it into the corner of the bedroom. Hiei pressed onto the knife trying to push it deeper into Yusuke's face. Yusuke could feel his cheek bone crunching. He couldn't get Hiei off of him.

Yukina pulled as hard as she could and finally slipped her hands through the ropes and got up off the bed. She picked up the switchblade and stabbed her brother in the back with it. Hiei let out a scream and got up and turned around.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Hiei roared and punched Yukina in the face, knocking her to the floor.

Yusuke quickly scurried to his gun and with the knife still in his face turned and aimed as best he could and fired again striking the rushing forward Hiei in the chest. This time, he fell to the floor and tried to get up and was shot in the chest again. Hiei fell to the floor unmoving while Yusuke passed out. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was the sound of sirens.


	21. in the realm of the senses

CHAPTER 21 IN THE REALM OF THE SENSES

Yusuke was cleared to go into the mental institution of the prison. Once the doors were opened, he went and saw Hiei who was sitting in his cell.

"What do you want, detective." Hiei scowled angrily.

"Just came to see your new digs, Little Romeo. They really fit you."

"Yes, a shame that the only man you ever loved could not be here to see it with you. I rather enjoyed wearing his face like a mask. And I can tell you Rei was a good fuck, heh heh heh."

Yusuke let his anger pass. "They are in a better place. But you on the other hand, you will be stuck in here jerking off and climbing the walls for the rest of your life. But I don't want to stay too long. I don't want to keep your sister waiting."

The smirk on Hiei's face left him and was replaced with more anger. "Yeah, and your face will always be maimed thanks to me."

"Don't worry, I hear chicks dig scars. Well, good-bye Hiei. Have a nice life in your cell, Doctor Lecter," Yusuke said with a smirk and walked off.

"YUSUKE! YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL GET OUT OF HERE, AND WHEN I DO, I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Hiei's rants were cut off by the sound of the security doors shutting with a loud clang.

Yusuke had to confront Hiei one last time for closure. Catching him and testifying against him in court wasn't enough. Now Yusuke was driving to Yukina's home to check on her. He had agreed to meet her for lunch and that's why he was pulling into her drive way.

Yukina opened the door and let him in and the two sat and talked over lunch. She was putting on a brave face, but Yusuke could tell that she wasn't sleeping. The trial had taken a lot out of her. Her hair was a mess and she had heavy bags under her eyes.

But Yusuke couldn't blame her. It wasn't every day that you found out your only family was a serial killer slash rapist that practiced on innocent people just to get ready to do the same to you. All in all, she was taking it pretty well.

"So how have you been?" Yusuke asked.

"I've been better," she said, taking a sip of her tea. "My brother has brought much shame to me. And I'm so sorry for what he has done to you." Yukina began to sob.

"Hey, hey. It's okay..." Yusuke said, coming around the table to hold her. "You are not responsible for the actions of your brother."

"But it feels like I am! I feel like I'm responsible for all those people's deaths, and now I'm truly alone in this world. Nobody cares about me, and people stare at me thinking there goes the girl who has a rapist murderer for a brother." Yukina sobbed into Yusuke's chest.

Yusuke knew a little of her pain. He too was alone. His wife had left him. His best friend was dead. A love interest he had was dead. In a way, it felt like she was saying his fears of loneliness in an uncaring and brutal world. What he said next shocked even him.

"You're not alone. You have me, and we have each other if you will have me."

At this, Yukina looked up at the man that had saved her life and was being her shoulder to cry on. Before she knew it, he was leaning down and she was raising up to him and their lips touched. Yusuke felt all of his senses light up, and so did Yukina. She had never been kissed before. Yusuke felt a little out of practice but he thought that he did pretty good.

"That... was... nice!" Yukina said.

"Yeah, it was. We should go out sometime." Yusuke said softly.

"I would love that."

"But first, we should fix your hair."

This caused Yukina to laugh.

"Your hair is a train wreck," Yusuke said with a smirk. "Maybe you should do something about that for next time's sake."

"Okay," she replied laughing. "Why don't you spend the night here? There is plenty we can do."

"Okay, great, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I have a ton of comic books that we could read, and there is a monster movie marathon coming on tonight. And it will be nice to cook for somebody besides myself. And we could snuggle up in my bed tonight," she said with a wink.

Yusuke was beginning to think that he had finally reached a place of happiness in his life and after all he and her had been through. He wouldn't change that for anything.

Maybe he could finally have peace now. Just like Kuwabara and Rei and all the other victims who had been avenged by catching little Romeo. In a way, Yusuke thought that little Romeo represented the violent and most depraved sexual urges that mankind had and even though Yusuke had tried his best. He couldn't kill those urges, instead he could only lock them up and contain them and hope that they never came to the surface again. But he knew that people couldn't keep in control forever, sooner or later those urges would rise to the top again. For they weren't in a prison cell like Hiei but instead only held at bay by morals, virtues, discipline and a sense of right and wrong that most of us have.


End file.
